Period
by SilverSky 5828227
Summary: Aoko has a period and is having a bad mood. Kaito annoyed her more than ever. ONESHOT


**Period**

"Kaito-kun." Keiko approached Kaito. "Hmm?" He reponded. "Don't flip Aoko's skirt today, she's got a period." She whispered on Kaito's ear. Aoko looked at them and asked what's up. They both said that it's nothing.

"Listen, when we girls have period, we're 10X noisier and more annoying than regular days. Piss us off once and you'll regret it. Remember that. Don't piss any girl when they have periods." She lectured Kaito. His answer is like "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Later on, when they were eating lunch, Kaito annoyed Aoko a little. He asked if she's angry, she said It's nothing.

_Strange, Keiko said she'd be pissed off_

Much MUCH MUCH LATER...

"HEY AOKO! YOUR SKIRT'S GOT RED PAINT!" Kaito shouted innocently. Of course, Aoko is embarrassed and everyone looked at her. "H-Hey Aoko, you mad? Remove that paint, It looks fresh." He said, not knowing that he's pissing her off. Aoko walked away. NOPE, Aoko ran away. She ran very fast covering the back of her skirt.

At the bathroom.

"K-Keiko, there's no way it's a back leak, right?" She asked.

"Unfortunately, it is." Keiko said calmly.

"WAAAAAhH! I don't have extra skirt with me!" Aoko growled.

"Well, you have no choice but to walk around school looking like this or to skip classes." Keiko said, arms crossed

"I'LL JUST SKIP!" Aoko said "WHAT?!" Keiko responded. Before Aoko can talk back, she ran away. Outside the gate. She got home but super exhausted.

She immediately changed clothes into something long and thick so that the napkin is not too easily seen. She headed to Kaito's mailbox (Only a few steps away) and dropped a package. The package she sent doesn't have a name in it but a letter which says KAITO that hangs on the box

This is due to Aoko's frustration.

After Kaito received the box and opened it, she was shocked to see angry balloons flying up and carrying a message which says "I hate you, Kaito. IDIOT. 2 Exclamation signs. (IF YOU'RE INTERESTED IN THE ILLUSTRATION THAT I DREW WHICH IS THE BOX WITH THE FLYING ANGRY BALLOONS AND THE HANGING SIGN, VISIT art/Fanfiction-short-story-chap-1-magic-kaito-505270877?ga_submit_new=10%253A1420547076)

"W-What is this?! I thought it's a gift but It's just a prank made by somebody who hates me. Psh." He looks pissed. BUT NOT AS PISSED AS AOKO!

(Based on Magic Kaito 1412, the Nakamoris are always inviting Kaito over for dinner. Aoko is in charge of calling Kaito. However, this time, The inspector is the one to call Kaito. Oh, how pissed Aoko is~)

"Thanks as always, inspector. But where's Aoko?" He asked while eating

"Oh, she said she's too tired and needs to rest. She's pissed off, I think. She's on her room." He answered

"Can I come see her?" He asked bravely.

The inspector, seeing Kaito's potential agreed by nodding. Kaito headed upstairs and entered Aoko's room without looking. He barged in and saw Aoko hugging her knees on her bed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked without looking at him. She looks obviously pissed off.

_So I'm right after all, huh? She's the culprit._ Kaito thought after he saw not-used balloons, marker, folded papers and 2 helium tanks. (Helium- gas that makes balloon float)

"So you're the one who sent me 'THAT'" he said, arms crossed, talking about the 'gift' that he received.

"So what? That's way too obvious to even mention. Why're you avoiding my question anyway? I said, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" She shouted. Since Kaito closed the door, Inspector Nakamori couldn't hear Aoko's shout.

"Hey, don't be too angry. I'm here because your dad invited me to dinner." He answered calmly.

"I know that. That's not what I mean. What I mean is WHAT DA HELL 'R YA DOIN' IN MAH FREAKIN' ROOM?!"

"Hey, hey! Calm down! I just... want to apologize." He said shyly while scratching his jaw with his index finger.

Aoko blushed but returned to being angry "Yeah, you should, idiot!" she said while swinging her head to her right side, without facing Kaito.

"I know, but I want to apologize my way." While saying that, she's walking towards Aoko. Aoko is walking backward, avoiding Kaito's approach.

"H-Hey! What are you doing? Don't get near, you're freaking me out." She said while walking backward, looking a bit scared while blushing. Kaito didn't listen but continued to approach her. "KAITO!" she yelled. "KAITO!" she yelled again, with a louder voice.

Finally, this moment. Aoko is trapped by Kaito. She grabbed her hand against the wall so she won't be able to push him away, and gently kissed her. As every second pass, their kiss becomes deeper. When he noticed that Aoko calmed down already, she gently released her hand from the wall, freeing her. Her hand goes up his neck to his nape. She grabbed Kaito's colar at the back, pulling him closer. After a while, they stopped to breathe. They looked at each other and smiled. "Well, how do you like my apology?" Kaito asked confidently. "Well, it's good. I actually forgave you. It's so good that I want you to apologize to me everyday." She answered. WAY MORE CONFIDENT THAN KAITO. It just made him smile and so did Aoko.

"KNOCK KNOCK!" the door was open with inspector beside it. "Oh my, I seems like you forgot to invite me in this little 'party'. " The inspector said, looking enraged.

_Uh-oh... _Both thought with sweat dropping. They gulped and remained silent until Kaito broke it.

"T-Then, you're... invited." He said with a smile. A TERRIFIED SMILE.

Inspector Nakamori chased him the rest of the day. Aoko watches them and looks bored.

Let's just say that Kaito lived a terrified ever after.


End file.
